


We Are the Dead

by Sharkaiju



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Foreshadowing, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkaiju/pseuds/Sharkaiju
Summary: "Something kind of hit me today - I looked at you, and wondered if you saw things my way. People will hold us to blame - it hit me today." Super-short microfic/drabble inspiredby David Bowie's song by the same title. Takes place after Winston and Julia have been together a while but before they get caught by the Thought Police.
Relationships: Winston Smith/Julia (1984)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	We Are the Dead

He studied the curves of her supine body, cast gold in the dim light. His eyes traced the soft contours of her shoulders and breasts, the long stretch of her waist and hips, the smooth creaminess of her thigh. He wished he could hold her like this forever, and forget that her supple flesh would one day turn to clay - not unlike his own. There were nights when he would awake with a start, his body cold and sticky with sweat, and always he would look towards the door, convinced that this time it was _Them_ \- he'd run out of tricks, they had come for the two of them. These half-nightmares never amounted to anything, but he could not shake the grim certainty that they were in their own right premonitions of what was to come. "We are the dead," he whispered to her sleeping ears, and the last of those four words reverberated across the dark room.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are appreciated ❤ My tumblr is sharkaiju <\---


End file.
